Midnight Whispers
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Apenas bons amigos é bem menos do que o que eles esperavam um do outro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eram mais de duas horas da manhã de uma madrugada fria do início de outubro, e ele estava sentado numa das poltronas mais próximas da lareira, lutando contra o tédio e comendo sapos de chocolate, seu doce preferido. Olhava os cartões dos Bruxos e Bruxas Famosos, sem muito interesse, e jogava no fogo os repetidos, que eram a grande maioria.

Não sabia o que o mantinha acordado. Talvez fosse o frio, ou talvez o simples fato de não estar mais habituado a dormir cedo. Tinha passado várias noites dos anos anteriores sem dormir, por todos os motivos imagináveis. Agora, estava em seu primeiro ano de NIEMs e, já nas primeiras aulas, notou que, se não estudasse muito mais do que o que estava acostumado, teria grandes chances de ser reprovado no _penúltimo ano_ de escola. Mas não estudava naquela noite. Apenas estava acordado. Esperando, mesmo sem saber o que - ou por que - esperava.

A porta que ligava o Salão Comunal da Grifinória ao restante do Castelo foi aberta, trazendo para dentro uma lufada de ar gelado. Ninguém pareceu entrar, mas, ainda assim, ele sorriu, recuperando sua típica animação. Sabia perfeitamente bem quem era.

- Isso são horas de chegar, Moony? - perguntou, com seu melhor ar de imitação de monitor-chefe, quando Remus se materializou na sala, parecendo cansado mas, ainda assim, bastante feliz.

O Lupin jogou a capa prateada que tinha nas mãos sobre uma poltrona e se sentou diante do amigo, ajeitando o suéter preto de gola rulê que vestia. Sorria, e Sirius sabia que a causa desse sorriso era a garota que Remus havia deixado diante da Sala Comunal da Lufa-lufa poucos minutos atrás. Uma sensação estranha dominou o Black quando ele se lembrou disso. Remus com uma garota não era a idéia preferida dele.

- Foi uma noite longa - suspirou, em tom de desculpa, e arrumou os cabelos castanho-claros e desgrenhados usando como espelho o imenso globo de vidro que ficava sobre o console. Quase parecia vaidoso.

Sirius se lembrou de seu ano anterior. Tinha sido praticamente assim: noites passadas em claro com as mais diversas garotas e dias passados contando aos amigos como as noites tinham sido. Era assim que os Marotos eram, e ele não era exceção.

- Imagino. Por que você voltou? Eu teria ficado até amanhã.

- Por isso que você é o Sirius e eu sou o Remus - sorriu e pegou um sapo de chocolate da pilha ao lado do Black. Arrancou a cabeça do sapo com uma dentada. - E é por isso que eu corro menos risco que você - bocejou, levantando da poltrona e pegando a Capa de Invisiblidade. - Vou dormir, Padfoot. Estou _exausto_. Conto os detalhes amanhã - terminou de comer o doce. Já no meio das escadas, voltou-se para o amigo e perguntou: - Você não vem?

- Ainda não - respondeu, sorrindo. - Daqui a pouco.

- Eu não vou mais inventar desculpas para seus atrasos. Não sei mais o que dizer aos professores.

- Eu sei disso, Moony - seu sorriso desapareceu diante da perspectiva de acordar cedo no dia seguinte. _Odiava_ estudar. Odiava _muito_. - Boa noite.

Remus sabia que essa era a versão de Sirius para "não me enche o saco". Aproveitou a deixa para desaparecer nas escadas.

Sirius terminou de comer a pilha de sapos de chocolate, contemplando o fogo, que lutava para não se extinguir. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele queria ficar sozinho para _pensar_.

No ano anterior, tivera uma fase mulherenga, durante a qual fizera coisas das quais, sem a menor dúvida, se arrependera profundamente depois. Mas, no fim das contas, descobriu que nenhuma daquelas mulheres podia lhe dar o que ele queria. Talvez porque nem ele soubesse o que estava procurando. Ou talvez porque o que ele desejava não viria de nenhuma delas.

Quando as férias de verão chegaram, ele não voltou para a Mansão Black, o que lhe pareceu quase uma libertação: não estava apenas deixando a casa de seus pais. Estava deixando Bellatrix para trás. E, com ela, ficavam também as pressões. Especialmente aquela que se referia a _ser homem_.

Ele não demorou muito para entender por que ver sua prima deitada nua em sua cama, em vez de excitá-lo, o irritava. Não era _Bellatrix_ quem ele queria. Nem ela nem nenhuma outra daquelas que costumavam se oferecer para ele.

Havia passado o verão inteiro esperando o recomeço das aulas, sem querer explicar para si mesmo o porquê de toda essa ansiedade. Mas, durante aquelas breves seis semanas de aula, ele foi obrigado a aceitar o fato de que o que procurava era algo bem menos desejável do que deveria ser. Ele procurava exatamente o que lhe era proibido.

Levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu às escadas. A lua estava em seu quarto crescente. Em menos de sete dias, chegaria à cheia, a semana que Sirius vinha esperando havia quase um mês.

Subiu para o dormitório. As cortinas em volta das camas de seus amigos estavam fechadas, exceto a de Remus, que, a julgar pelo fato de a porta do banheiro estar fechada, provavelmente estava tomando um banho para depois ir dormir. Tirou a roupa, vestiu o pijama e deitou para dormir. "Menos um dia", pensou, quando o outro voltou ao quarto. Sua espera havia terminado algum tempo antes. E ele finalmente poderia adormecer.

xxxx

Acordou no dia seguinte, atrasado como sempre. Para sua frustração, só James estava no quarto, tentando dar o nó na gravata. Sirius sempre achou impossível que, seis anos depois, o outro ainda não conseguisse fazer algo tão simples.

Trancou-se no banheiro para se vestir. Pelo forte cheiro de perfume, Remus havia acabado de sair dali. Se tivesse acordado cinco minutos mais cedo...

Olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos tinham profundas olheiras e ele _realmente_ queria ter tempo de tomar um banho. _Precisava_ aprender a dormir antes das três da manhã.

Voltou para o quarto, onde James colocava os sapatos. Sentou na cama, rindo, e pegou a própria gravata sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Deu um nó nela rapidamente, sob o olhar de "você realmente não podia ser mais convencido" que o Potter lhe lançou.

- Vou descer, Padfoot. A aula começa em 20 minutos, viu?

- Eu sei disso, Prongs. Não precisa me lembrar - resmungou, ajoelhando-se ao pé da cama para procurar os sapatos.

Sirius os calçou, pegou a mochila e desceu. Tinha que fazer dar tempo de chegar para o café antes de Remus ir para a sala. Estava realmente interessado em saber os detalhes da noite anterior.

Quando sentou para comer, os outros três Marotos eram os únicos sextanistas sentados à mesa da Grifinória. James e Peter, como sempre, comiam, enquanto Remus lia mais um de seus livros trouxas. "Além do bem e do mal", de Nietzsche, tinha sido a escolha do dia.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou-os, sorrindo. Sirius não conhecia mau-humor matinal.

Pegou um pedaço de torta de morango, pensando que Remus devia ter ficado bem feliz com isso. O Lupin era simplesmente apaixonado por morangos.

Devorou a torta em instantes. Estava morrendo de fome, mas não tinha tempo. Passaria na cozinha durante o tempo livre da segunda aula.

Remus fechou o livro bruscamente, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius largou os talheres sobre o prato vazio. Os outros dois ainda comiam.

- Vou para a sala - Lupin avisou, levantando. - Guardo lugar pra vocês. Vem comigo, Padfoot?

Sirius pulou da cadeira no mesmo instante. Não perdia os preciosos segundos que tinha para passar sozinho com o outro.

Subiram para a sala de Transfiguração. Com sorte, daria tempo para chegarem antes de começar a aula.

- Como foi ontem, Moony?

- Fantástico.

Ele se pôs a contar, em detalhes, o que havia acontecido entre ele e a lufa-lufa. Sirius parecia ligeiramente desapontado por saber que a noite do amigo tinha sido comparável às suas melhores. No fundo, queria que tivesse sido uma noite péssima e que Remus desistisse das mulheres como ele próprio estava a um passo de fazer. Queria que o amigo descobrisse o seu segredo.

Os outros dois Marotos se sentaram nas duas mesas que eles tinham guardado.

- Contando _de novo_ essa história, Moony? - James perguntou, zombeteiro. - Que tal escrever e colocar no quadro de avisos da escola?

- Ela me mataria, Prongs - Remus murmurou, parecendo _mesmo_ temer a reação da garota.

- Aposto que não - Peter interveio. - Se a noite foi _tudo isso_, ela não te mataria.

James bagunçou os cabelos e, apoiando os pés na cadeira da frente, escorregou um pouco no próprio assento. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e vasculhou a sala, atrás da sua adorada ruiva. Como era de costume, passaria a aula olhando-a fixamente.

Todas as aulas de Transfiguração eram assim: James ficava vidrado em Lily Evans, Peter dormia do começo ao fim da aula, Remus prestava atenção para depois explicar aos amigos e Sirius desenhava nos pergaminhos onde deveria copiar a matéria. Com seus longos cinco anos de prática, ele estava começando a se tornar um exímio desenhista.

Naquela aula, por exemplo, ele estava muito ocupado desenhando dois filhotes de cachorro (mais especificamente, dois Huskys Siberianos) brigando por uma almofada. Depois de dar todos os retoques possíveis e imagináveis à imagem, a analisou. Ainda tinha a sensação de que faltava algo.

Passou um bom tempo pensando, até entender que o que faltava naquela imagem era o fundo. Desenhou uma janela quebrada, uma parede descascada, o chão de madeira velha e destruída pelas unhas dos filhotes. Por fim, o toque final: num perfeito círculo, desenhou a lua.

Assim que terminou, cutucou o ombro de Remus, seu principal crítico, esperando uma aprovação. Ou, talvez, algum comentário meio incomodado sobre a lua cheia, como era comum acontecer quando ela estava presente em algum desenho.

- Ficou bonito - comentou, com um amplo sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Meio embaraçado, Sirius deu graças a Deus por não corar.

- Quer ele pra você? - olhou o amigo no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, esperando que ele não recusasse a oferta. Seria ainda mais embaraçoso pendurar aquele desenho sobre a sua cama, junto com todos os outros, sabendo que a pessoa para quem ele o havia desenhado o rejeitara.

- Achei que você não desse seus desenhos para ninguém.

- Pode ficar com esse - Sirius empurrou o pergaminho para a mesa do amigo, a insistência se tornando quase incômoda para o outro.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Esse ficou legal - sorriu.

Remus agradeceu, guardou o desenho num livro e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Sirius ficou observando o amigo durante algum tempo, prestando atenção àqueles traços perfeitos e desenháveis. Iria retratá-lo um dia. Mas, antes, precisava arrumar coragem...

xxxx

Os últimos dias antes da lua cheia trouxeram um Lupin cansado, irritadiço e pálido, como em todos os meses. Sirius foi o primeiro a notar essa mudança, quando percebeu, nos olhos do amigo, olheiras tão profundas quanto as suas próprias.

Desse momento em diante, foram necessários apenas dois ou três dias para Remus não subir para a Torre da Grifinória depois da última aula. Os outros três não se preocuparam. Era o normal naquelas "malditas" noites. Sabiam que só tinham que esperar o anoitecer para ir fazer companhia ao amigo.

Sirius sabia que era preferível estar sob forma humana para demonstrar ao amigo o que sentia, mas não ligava. O que importava era estar lá, cuidar dele, fazê-lo entender que não estava sozinho, especialmente naqueles momentos. O resto era resto.

Era comum, em todos os dias de todos os meses, que só eles dois ainda estivessem no quarto quando a lua desaparecia no horizonte. O Black, com seus hábitos noturnos, era o único capaz de ficar acordado com ele a noite inteira e ainda estar bem no dia seguinte. Aquela primeira noite de lua cheia de outubro de 1976 não foi nada diferente.

Remus voltou lentamente à forma humana, enquanto Sirius apenas o olhava, sentado no chão.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot - o Lupin sussurrou, sentando-se numa cadeira. - Acabou por hoje.

Sirius retornou à sua aparência normal e se aproximou do amigo. Remus estava com os olhos fechados, respirando pelos lábios entreabertos. Era uma imagem quase tentadora. _Uma tortura_, ele poderia se atrever a dizer, considerando-se sua necessidade de tocá-lo e, principalmente, o fato de não poder satisfazer esse desejo.

"Você é muito mimado, Sirius Black", Bellatrix lhe dissera certa vez, depois de ele, após muita insistência da parte dela, ter-lhe dado o que ela queria. Naquele momento, ele entendeu que ela estava certa: o simples fato de não poder fazer o que queria chegava a irritá-lo como poucas coisas no mundo.

- Tudo bem mesmo, Moony?

Remus abriu os olhos, notando a preocupação na voz do amigo. Os olhos cinza do Black tinham um brilho estranho, que deixava o outro quase preocupado.

- Tudo certo, Padfoot - respondeu, ainda baixo demais para o outro acreditar. - Pode dormir tranqüilo, se quiser.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Não. Vou comer alguma coisa e ir fazer a lição de casa na biblioteca. Não vou ter tempo durante a semana.

- Eu vou com você, então. Não estou com sono.

Os dois deixaram, juntos, a casa. Ainda estava escuro, apesar de o sol estar nascendo. Remus andou calmamente até a borda da floresta proibida e se sentou na raiz de uma das árvores, com Sirius a seu lado, para ver a aurora. Nunca tinham feito isso. O comum era deitarem no chão de madeira velha e destruída pelas unhas deles, longe um do outro, e dormirem até meio-dia. A lição de casa sempre pôde esperar.

Mas Remus sabia que havia algo errado. Sabia que Sirius iria com ele para o castelo. Sabia que poderia descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu amigo se aproveitasse o momento certo. E sabia, sobretudo, que aquele só podia ser o momento certo.

- Eu nunca vou poder fazer isso com uma garota - Lupin não sabia bem por que dizia isso, mas era uma verdade: nunca se sentiria confortável para ver a noite virar dia com nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Seu segredo era grande demais para ele conseguir ignorá-lo.

- Claro que vai! Um dia, você vai arrumar uma garota pra quem você possa contar sobre seu probleminha peludo.

- Que tipo de garota entenderia isso? - ele parecia quase frustrado com aquilo, o que irritou um pouco o Black. Remus tinha essa péssima mania de pôr o fato de ser lobisomem como um obstáculo intransponível em sua vida. Parecia que ele adorava fazer dramas um tanto exagerados, e esse era, de longe, seu assunto preferido.

- Nós entendemos, não foi? - argumentou. - Nós dividimos o quarto com você. Poderíamos ter feito um escândalo por isso. Mas não. Nós entendemos e decidimos virar animagos pra te ajudar. Por que uma _garota_ não entenderia?

Remus olhou para o chão, parecendo entretido com uma formiga que escalava uma folha seca. Sirius tinha dito uma coisa certa. _Muito_ certa.

E, por alguma razão, ele sabia que apenas o Black era capaz de ir tão direto ao ponto assim. Porque só o Black o entendia daquela forma tão completa.

- E, além do mais, o dia nasce mesmo quando não tem lua - completou, como se fosse o maior e mais perfeito argumento. Sorriram. Sirius contemplou-o demoradamente, sentindo-se ainda mais tentado a tocá-lo do que quando estavam naquele quarto da Casa dos Gritos.

- Eu sei disso.

- E sabe também que comigo você poderia ver o sol nascer no fim de _todas_ as suas noites. Mesmo as de lua cheia.

Remus encarou o outro, sem saber ao certo se queria se afastar ou se aproximar um pouco mais. Tinha medo do que aquelas palavras significavam e do que elas o faziam sentir.

Sirius, por sua vez, sabia que aquele era o momento perfeito. Tinha poucas chances de ficar sozinho com ele, e aquela situação era ainda mais rara. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tinha coragem de fazer o que queria.

Os olhos estavam presos um ao outro, deixando transparecer uma insegurança que se mesclava a algo que eles desconheciam quase completamente.

O Black se lembrou da primeira vez que beijou uma garota, aos 11 anos. As sensações eram exatamente as mesmas: ansiedade, nervosismo, medo de fazer algo errado. Porque aquilo, até certo ponto, _era_ errado. Mas ele queria _tanto, _e essa vontade parecia tanto ser correspondida, que ele imaginou que o errado era os outros julgarem que aquilo não era certo. O mundo não era _mesmo_ justo.

A surpresa de Remus quando finalmente foi beijado só pode ser comparada à de Sirius, quando o outro permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse, entreabrindo os lábios.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos assolou a mente do Black: aquilo era diferente, estranho, _errado_. Mas era bom. Remus tinha um beijo bem menos delicado do que o de todas as garotas que ele conhecia e, naquele momento, ele entendeu que _era_ _aquilo_ que ele queria.

Recuperando a razão, o Lupin de afastou, fazendo o amigo fitá-lo, com certa reprovação nos olhos. Ele sentia que seu coração iria sair por sua boca. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim depois de um mero beijo. E, a julgar pelo que ele via no fundo daquelas íris prateadas, era exatamente essa a sensação que Sirius tinha.

- Não podemos fazer isso, Padfoot - sussurrou, incerto. Não sabia se _queria_ que parassem naquele momento. Mas sabia que _deviam_ parar. - Não aqui. Você sabe que não podemos.

- Nós sempre fomos adultos o suficiente para saber o que é certo e jovens o bastante para não darmos a mínima - Sirius respondeu, rispidamente. - Por que seria diferente dessa vez?

- Porque dessa vez não é uma questão de certo e errado. É uma questão de respeitar os outros alunos. E _me_ respeitar. Porque eu não me sinto nada confortável com essa coisa de beijar outro cara no meio do jardim - disse essa última sentença tão baixo que o outro quase teve que ler seus lábios para entender. Por sorte, ainda estavam próximos o bastante para Sirius ouvir.

- Porque é outro cara ou porque é no meio do jardim?

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Sirius e suas perguntas perigosas... Empurrando seu queixo para cima, o Black o fez fitá-lo novamente.

- Se fosse qualquer outro cara... - ele principiou, pesando com muito cuidado as palavras. - Seria porque é um cara - suspirou. Dizendo baixo, prosseguiu: - Mas agora é porque estamos no meio do jardim. Num lugar onde todo mundo pode nos ver.

Sirius sorriu, antes de beijar novamente o outro, dessa vez com um pouco mais de intensidade. Saber que Remus não o reprovava era um grande conforto para ele.

- O seu problema, Moony, é que você racionaliza demais.

Remus não conteve um sorriso maroto. Levantou do chão e estendeu a mão para ajudar Sirius. Se dirigiram ao castelo com passos largos, determinados, de quem sabia ter a vida a seus pés. E, pensando bem, eles ainda tinham.

- Os outros dois iam pirar se descobrissem - o Black comentou, quando eles finalmente chegaram à porta.

- É por isso que nós não vamos contar - Remus respondeu, tirando a varinha do bolso e, com um gesto floreado, destrancando a porta.

Entraram no castelo em silêncio e subiram para a Torre da Grifinória, conferindo, no Mapa do Maroto, se o caminho que tomavam era seguro ou não. É claro que Remus podia estar fora da cama, porque aquela semana era especial, mas Sirius não tinha autorização para estar com o amigo, e os dois temiam ser pegos.

Disseram a senha à Mulher Gorda e entraram na Sala Comunal, que estava completamente deserta e se iluminava aos poucos, com a luz do sol. Subiram a escada que os levava ao dormitório.

- Vou tomar um banho, Padfoot. Nos vemos no Salão Principal?

Sirius assentiu, incapaz de decidir se deveria ou não perguntar se aquilo tinha sido um convite. Era estranho isso, porque ele nunca hesitou em se oferecer para ir junto. Tinha recuperado a vergonha agora?

Viu Remus pegar algumas peças de roupa no armário e sair do quarto. Sabendo que não teria nada para fazer durante aquele tempo, decidiu imitar o amigo. Abriu o guarda-roupas e, com muito cuidado, escolheu as roupas que usaria naquele dia: uma calça jeans um pouco velha e larga demais, que faria sua mãe ter um ataque, e uma camiseta verde-escura, que era, sim, um dos últimos resquícios do _"Slytherin Pride" _de seus _queridos_ pais, mas que, ainda assim, o deixava bem bonito. E era essa a razão para ela continuar em seu armário.

Se dirigiu ao banheiro do quarto. Trancou a porta e se contemplou no espelho sobre a pia. Seus olhos cinza tinham um brilho que os deixava quase prateados, e seus lábios tinham um sorriso um pouco maior do que o normal. Finalmente conseguiu o que mais quis durante aqueles dois meses, um beijo que tinha sido mais do que muitas mulheres. Inesquecível, para dizer o mínimo.

Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água quente cair sobre si, bagunçando seus cabelos, massageando seus ombros, escorrendo por seu corpo.

Quantas vezes tinha entrado naquele banheiro de manhã cedo, depois de passar a noite com alguma garota? Várias, durante o ano anterior quase inteiro. Sempre sentira uma espécie de arrependimento que o consumia por dentro, enquanto a água quente o ajudava a esquecer.

Daquela vez, porém, sentia-se, no mínimo, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Não porque havia quebrado _mais uma_ regra. Era porque, finalmente, conseguiu superar seu próprio medo de fazer algo errado.

Não tinha sido um erro. A forma como Remus reagira deixou muito claro que tinha sido um acerto. Talvez, o primeiro grande acerto de toda a sua vida.

Agora, sabia muito bem como o Lupin se sentira quando os outros três aceitaram o fato de ele ser um lobisomem, sem questionar, sem censurar. Dizer a verdade, revelar um segredo tão grande... Dava medo. Medo de não ser compreendido, de não ser aceito. Mas eles aceitaram. Porque nada poderia separar os Marotos. Ou será que o novo segredo que os dois compartilhavam poderia? Mas Sirius não se importava em descobrir. Não naquele momento. Porque não era James quem ele queria. E o cara que ele queria havia entendido. Havia aceitado. E, melhor ainda, tinha correspondido.

E tudo o que o Black queria era que continuasse a corresponder.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma das toalhas impecavelmente brancas que jaziam sobre a madeira escura da bancada. Secou-se e se vestiu, feliz por o dia estar mais quente que o normal.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como um cachorro se secando, enchendo o espelho de gotas d'água. Olhou para seu reflexo, lembrando de como Remus _odiava_ quando ele fazia isso. Se o Lupin soubesse como ficava irresistível quando irritado, pararia de fazer tanto drama.

Abriu a porta e deixou o banheiro, correndo para o salão Principal. Sabia que o outro já estaria esperando por ele.

Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que estava ocupado passando uma grossa camada de geléia de morango em uma torrada.

- Seu próximo presente de aniversário vai ser um campo de morangos - anunciou, enchendo para si um copo com chá gelado. Remus riu.

- Vai me deixar muito feliz. Eu te dou uma fábrica de chocolates.

- Não precisa, Moony - baixou a voz, antes de continuar, num sussurro desnecessário, visto que o salão estava vazio: - Eu aceito você.

Remus corou violentamente diante da resposta de Sirius, especialmente por causa do sorriso malicioso do Black.

- Nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde - gaguejou, profundamente constrangido.

- Certamente que sim - Sirius pegou a torrada da mão do outro e a mordeu. Remus balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação. - E aí, o que você vai estudar?

Agradecido pela mudança de assunto, Remus pegou outra torrada e recomeçou a enchê-la de geléia. Olhou para o amigo e respondeu:

- Não faço a menor idéia. Talvez eu comece por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Primeira aula de segunda-feira, sabe como é. E o professor me odeia - Sirius riu. Nenhum professor odiava Remus, _o aluno perfeito_. Nenhum mesmo. - Por quê?

- Saber se eu vou com você pra estudar ou pra desenhar - abriu um sorriso ordinário, que fez o outro balançar a cabeça novamente.

- Decidiu?

- Vou desenhar - respondeu, prontamente. Numa de suas noites insones da semana anterior, tivera a chance de fazer aquela lição. E isso o fazia se sentir muito bem: eram poucas as chances que ele tinha de não fazer nada enquanto Remus trabalhava arduamente para manter suas notas altas apesar de seu _pequeno problema_.

Foram para a biblioteca, que ainda estava vazia. Passava pouco das oito da manhã, e o castelo ainda estava acordando. Ocuparam uma mesa num canto mais isolado, onde Remus poderia passar a manhã inteira estudando, sem interrupções.

Uma hora depois, a pilha de pergaminhos descartados por Sirius já atingia dimensões consideráveis, enquanto Remus não tinha conseguido sair da primeira questão ("escreva vinte centímetros sobre a forma correta de se executar um Feitiço de Proteção Não-verbal"). Eles tentavam dizer a si mesmo que não havia nada de anormal, mas ambos sabiam que isso era mentira. O que havia acontecido naquela manhã tinha mexido profundamente com ambos.

O Lupin fechou o livro com violência, suspirando. Sirius levantou os olhos do pergaminho, fazendo a mesma cara que Madame Pince faria se tivesse visto aquilo.

- Algum problema, Moony?

- Não dá pra ficar assim, Padfoot.

- Assim como?

- Nós dois juntos. Não dá, sabe? O que aconteceu lá fora foi totalmente novo pra mim - suspirou novamente, procurando a palavra certa. - Eu não consigo me concentrar sabendo que você está do meu lado... - fez uma pausa, antes de continuar, num sussurro: - Imaginando que você quer que aconteça de novo.

Sirius olhou no fundo daqueles orbes dourados e sussurrou:

- Por quê? Essa idéia te dá tanto nojo assim? - e, dizendo isso, juntou suas coisas e saiu dali a passos largos.

Remus encarou a porta por onde o outro havia passado, chocado com aquela súbita mudança de humor. O Black não costumava ser o sensível do grupo e também não era de fazer tanto escândalo por tão pouca coisa. Tudo o que o Lupin _não_ queria era que o outro se tornasse um daqueles gays afetados e histéricos que ninguém suporta.

Quando concluiu que já era seguro procurar o Black, juntou calmamente suas coisas, guardou-as na mochila e deixou a biblioteca. Na virada do corredor, tirou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso e vasculhou todos os cantos da escola, até encontrá-lo, numa sala vazia do sétimo andar.

Subiu correndo, tomando todos os atalhos possíveis. Escancarou a porta da sala, fazendo-a bater com estrondo contra a parede, mas o outro não se voltou para ele. Sabia quem era. Mas era mais interessante observar o jardim.

- Padfoot, eu não quis dizer aquilo daquele jeito - murmurou, fechando a porta e puxando uma cadeira, para sentar-se perto do outro. Sirius não tirou os olhos do jardim.

- Eu sei que não - respondeu. Não estava a fim de conversas nem disposto a ver Remus se humilhar porque não queria magoar seu _amigo_. Não lhe agradava essa idéia. Primeiro porque Remus precisava de um pouquinho de orgulho; segundo porque não queria mais ser só um grande amigo. Queria mais do que isso. _Muito_ mais. - Como também não quis _fazer_ nada do que fez.

- Ah, não quis? Por que diabos eu fiz, então?

- Porque _eu_ fiz - Sirius voltou a olhar para o jardim. Nunca havia se arrependido tanto de tomar a iniciativa.

O Black pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a rabiscá-lo, enchendo-o de estrelas, com a perfeição de quem buscava encontrar, nas constelações, sua própria alma despedaçada.

O Lupin, por sua vez, pegou um livro dentro da mochila e começou a lê-lo. Sabia que o outro iria falar em algum momento.

Ficaram ali durante um longo tempo, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som da pena arranhando o pergaminho e das páginas sendo viradas. Por fim, Sirius encarou o amigo e perguntou, num tom anormalmente grave:

- Já tentou tocar uma estrela?

Remus ergueu os olhos do livro, se perguntando se o outro ia _mesmo_ chegar a algum lugar com essa pergunta. Fez que não, e o Black prosseguiu:

- Há dois tipos de pessoa: os tolos e os perseverantes. Sabe o que eles têm em comum? O fato de, mesmo sabendo que _nunca_ vão conseguir, continuam tentando.

- Faz sentido. Quem te ensinou isso?

- Era o jeito da Cissy de me chamar de idiota - respondeu, amuado, arrancando do outro uma risada.

- Mas você não é idiota.

- Gostar de você é meio assim.

- Você se acha idiota ou vai continuar tentando me conquistar, mesmo achando impossível?

- Um pouco dos dois - admitiu, num sussurro constrangido. Por que tinha que se apaixonar exatamente por _ele_?

- Sabe, Padfoot? Você _conseguiu_ tocar a sua estrela - abriu um sorriso doce, que fez Sirius sorrir também. Os orbes dourados do Lupin tinham um brilho terno, que refletia a súplica das íris prateadas do Black.

Remus levou as mãos ao rosto do outro, enroscando seus dedos nos fios negros.

- Eu não sei se vou me arrepender disso - sussurrou, roçando os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio correr a espinha dele. - Mas é o que eu mais quero agora - e o beijou.

Sirius não se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez em que vira Remus agir impulsivamente como naquele momento. E, por essa mesma razão, sentir os lábios dele nos seus lhe deu uma desconhecida - e imensa - sensação de poder.

Afastaram-se relutantemente. Não que _quisessem_ se separar. Mas era necessário para evitar que perdessem os limites.

- Padfoot, você sabe que eu não vou deixar você me tratar como aquelas garotas, não sabe?

Sirius riu da pergunta do outro. Conhecia muito bem a personalidade de Remus. O Lupin podia até _parecer_ frágil, mas estava longe de sê-lo.

- Eu não amo nenhuma delas, Moony - respondeu, num sussurro, correndo os dedos pelos fios alourados. - Jamais te machucaria. Juro.

- Que bom _pra você_ que você não pensa em me machucar.

- O que você faria, Moony?

Remus encarou o outro e arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um ar ameaçador quase cômico.

- Quer descobrir?

- Acho melhor não - sorriu, soltando o outro. - Não quero ter que machucar você fisicamente também - levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta.

Deixaram a sala, na intenção de ir ver se os outros marotos já tinham voltado da Casa dos Gritos. Estava começando a ficar tarde para eles saírem de lá em segredo.

- Remie! - os dois se voltaram para a garota que corria em sua direção pelo corredor.

- Bom dia, Camille - o Lupin a cumprimentou com seu melhor sorriso, abraçando-a. - Como foi a noite, querida?

- Fantástica - ela respondeu, com sua excessiva animação, beijando-o na boca.

Os olhares dos dois rapazes se encontraram e Remus notou, nos orbes prateados do outro, um lampejo de algo que só poderia significar _ciúmes_. O próprio Lupin tinha que reconhecer que Sirius não estava errado: tinham acabado de prometer que não iam fazer isso, não tinham? O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do Black e este deu meia-volta de seguiu, sozinho, para a Sala Comunal.

- Nós podemos conversar, Camy? Ou você tem alguma coisa pra fazer?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu ia mesmo te procurar pra irmos dar uma volta no jardim - encarou-o. - Tem alguma coisa errada, Remie?

Ele fitou aqueles olhos azul-claros. Ela _sabia_ que tinha algo errado acontecendo. E ele não fazia a menor idéia de como contaria o que era. Não podia simplesmente dizer "olha, eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo". Mesmo essa sendo a verdade.

- Sabe, Camy? Esse último mês tem sido fantástico - ele começou.

- Deixa eu ver se adivinho... - ela o interrompeu. - O problema é que você cansou de mim, certo?

- Não é bem assim, querida. Você sabe que _eu_ não sou assim.

- Ah, não? Então, qual é o problema?

- Apareceu, sim, uma outra pessoa na minha vida. E eu, durante muito tempo, preferi ignorar isso e tentar fazer as coisas darem certo entre nós dois, porque eu gosto muito de você. Mas não dá mais. Porque eu não tô sendo justo com nenhum de nós três e você sabe que eu sempre me orgulhei do meu conceito de justiça.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota. Ele a abraçou carinhosamente, beijando sua testa.

- Tudo o que eu não quero é te machucar, você sabe disso. Porque eu realmente me preocupo com você e com o que você sente, Camy. Só que _eu_ sei que você não iria gostar nem um pouco de estar no meio disso tudo, porque _eu_ sei o que tá acontecendo.

Ela o encarou, limpando o rosto manchado pelo lápis de olho. Ele sorriu, terno, e sussurrou:

- Eu realmente sinto muito, querida. _Mesmo_. Por tudo isso. Você sabe que, se pudesse, eu me apaixonaria por você, não sabe?

Ela assentiu. Sabia que era verdade. Ele nunca escondera tal coisa.

Tomando coragem, ela perguntou algo que vinha perturbando-a desde o começo:

- Você tava com ela ontem de noite?

Ele assentiu, mesmo sabendo que era praticamente mentira. Era melhor para ela que eles se afastassem. Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo magoada.

- Desculpa, Camy. Eu sei que não devia...

- Tudo bem. Eu também tava com outro cara - abriu um meio-sorriso. - É uma pena perder você, sabe? Um cara como poucos... Mas... Não se pode ter tudo. Boa sorte com ela, Remie - beijou a bochecha dele.

- Eu vou precisar - ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

Ela se afastou. Remus ainda ficou ali, tentando descobrir se sentia raiva por ter sido traído ou se sentia alívio por estar livre para Sirius. Por fim, decidiu que era melhor não se preocupar com isso. Conhecendo a própria vida como conhecia, sabia que nada era _tão_ simples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

- Você já pensou que, se _eu_ for reagir assim cada vez que _você_ beijar uma garota, nós vamos brigar desse jeito _todos os dias_, Padfoot?

- Não fui _eu_ quem pediu fidelidade, Moony! - Sirius gritou, esquecendo que o que havia entre eles era segredo.

- Eu não pedi fidelidade, Padfoot. Eu pedi _respeito_ - o tom de voz dele permaneceu inalterado. Não queria que a Grifinória toda ouvisse em detalhes a discussão dos dois.

- Eu vi todo o seu respeito por mim!

- _Ela_ me agarrou!

Sirius agarrou um travesseiro, pronto para jogá-lo na cabeça de Remus. Sabia que não iria machucar o outro, mas era o que tinha a seu alcance. Com um aceno da varinha, o Lupin o desarmou.

- Eu achei que você odiasse crises de ciúme - sussurrou, com ar de deboche, sentando-se na cama ao lado do Black.

- Não é uma crise de ciúme! - Sirius voltava a seu tom normal, que ainda era um pouco alto demais.

- Ah, não? O que seria, então?

O Black balançou a cabeça e abraçou o outro. Beijou sua nuca, fazendo Remus se encolher de leve. Era tão estranho alguém que sabia perfeitamente o que fazer e quando fazer... Poucas garotas tinham sido tão rápidas em entendê-lo como Sirius. E isso era ainda mais estranho do que todo o resto.

- Eu não consigo te ver com outra, Moony. Não dá, sabe?

- Por que não, Padfoot?

- Porque eu quero te chamar de meu.

- Sirius... - Remus suspirou o nome do outro, buscando palavras para continuar. - Eu nunca vou ser seu, se você continuar tendo esses ataques sempre que uma garota olhar pra mim.

- Eu não vou mais ter esses ataques se você não sair por aí _beijando_ essas garotas.

- Ah, Padfoot, você é ciumento _demais_! - riram.

Ouviram passos na escada e se afastaram, Remus pulando para a própria cama. A porta foi aberta e James e Peter entraram no quarto.

- Vocês acordaram _o dormitório inteiro_ - o Potter anunciou, solenemente. - Podem explicar qual é o motivo dessa histeria toda?

- Ele agarrou a _minha_ garota - Sirius respondeu, apontando acusadoramente para Remus. James encarou o Lupin, incrédulo, e perguntou:

- Isso é verdade, Moony?

- Sim - Remus confirmou, num sussurro constrangido. - Mas nós já resolvemos esse problema.

- Eu espero mesmo que sim. É _insuportável_ ouvir vocês dois gritando a essa hora da manhã - James guardou a capa de invisibilidade no malão e se dirigiu à porta. - Não se matem - alertou, em tom zombeteiro. - Mulher nenhuma vale Azkaban.

- Eu não seria maluco de matar ele - Remus respondeu, com desdém. James deixou o quarto, seguido por Peter. Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Eu acho que exagerei um pouco, Moony - Sirius começou, em tom de quem pede desculpas. Nunca tinha se arrependido tão rápido, tinham que admitir.

- Em que parte? No ataque que você acabou de dar ou na mentira que você contou aos outros?

- Os dois. Você tava certo. Nunca vamos dar certo se eu não colaborar. Mas você também podia não sair por aí beijando garotas na minha frente, né?

- Prometo que nunca mais faço isso, _se puder evitar_.

Sirius não conteve um sorriso, plenamente consciente de que estava se tornando um bobo apaixonado. Teria que tomar _muito_ cuidado para não deixar nada transparecer mais do que devia.

O Black roçou os lábios nos do Lupin e deixou o quarto. Precisava, mais uma vez, poder pensar em paz.

xxxx

- Eu poderia saber o que você está tão ocupado desenhando, Sirius Black? - ele ergueu os olhos e encarou Lily Evans, que o fitava do outro lado da mesa.

- Nada ilegal, Evans - sorriu. - É só um presente.

- Um _presente_? - ela puxou o pergaminho e o analisou.

- É. De Natal. Pro Remus. Já que ele gosta tanto dos meus desenhos, eu pensei em fazer um retrato dele - ela sorriu. - Mas é só um rascunho ainda. Tá uma droga.

Ela devolveu o pergaminho ao rapaz.

- Você fez isso de memória? - ele assentiu. - Não tá tão ruim. Mas o nariz não é bem assim. Nem a boca. De resto, tá parecido.

- Obrigado - ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Levantou da cadeira. - Vou terminar depois - e saiu da biblioteca. Aqueles livros velhos não tinham a menor graça sem Remus por perto. Ainda mais quando _Lily_ estava em seu lugar. Não que não gostasse dela, mas, afinal, a ruiva _era_ a paixão de James.

No dia seguinte, no café, Sirius recebeu uma coruja: uma caixa, dentro da qual havia vários lápis trouxas, para desenhar e colorir, e um bloco de papel, onde seria infinitamente mais fácil de corrigir os desenhos. Junto deles, num pedaço de pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado, um bilhete: _"Para ajudar com seu presente. Tomara que ele agrade"._ E, na assinatura, o nome que fez James invejá-lo por semanas: _Lily_.

xxxx

- Que presente é esse, Padfoot? - Remus perguntou, pela milésima vez, relendo o bilhete. Sirius ergueu os olhos do livro e encarou o outro.

- Você já tá me perguntando isso há uma semana, Moony. O que te leva a pensar que eu vou contar?

- Por que a _Lily_ sabe?

- Porque ela me viu fazendo o rascunho. Vai ficar com ciúme agora?

- O ciumento aqui é _você_, Padfoot.

Sirius fuzilou o outro com o olhar e voltou a ler o livro, no qual procurava a resposta da lição de casa. Ainda assim, o Lupin continuava encarando-o, como um cachorro que não largava o osso que havia conseguido abocanhar.

- Por Merlin, Moony! Não seja tão ansioso!

O olhar de "sumam daqui com esse barulho", vindo de Madame Pince, acompanhou a última frase, que Sirius disse um pouco alto demais para a bibliotecária tolerar. O Lupin se limitou a voltar para o próprio livro. Mas não havia esquecido sua curiosidade.

xxxx

Olhou a seu redor, para ter certeza de que Remus não estava lá. Iria aproveitar mais uma noite insone para trabalhar no presente do outro, mas, por fazer questão de fazer-lhe uma surpresa, não o queria ali.

Pôs o bloco de papel que Lily havia lhe dado sobre a mesa, junto com alguns daqueles lápis de desenhar. Fitou o céu azul-escuro e a lua, ainda em quarto minguante, e concluiu que poderia trabalhar em paz: Remus provavelmente passaria a noite toda dormindo, para se recuperar da maldita semana anterior.

Com o lápis mais claro, fez os primeiros traços, escurecendo-os conforme atingia a perfeição. Atinha-se aos menores detalhes daquele rosto que conhecia como a palma da própria mão: os cabelos perfeitamente penteados, não muito curtos nem muito compridos, numa cor que misturava vários tons de castanho, chegando quase ao louro; as sobrancelhas grossas e bem-desenhadas; o nariz fino, ligeiramente arrebitado, que lhe rendera várias piadas por ser feminino demais para a crueldade dos marotos de 12 anos.

Após uma breve análise, prosseguiu: os olhos ligeiramente amendoados, semelhantes àqueles que povoavam os desenhos de lobos e cachorros que ele vinha fazendo no último mês; os lábios não muito finos, cuja maciez e delicadeza tentou reproduzir, junto com o sorriso maroto que adorava no outro e que o encantava cada dia mais. Terminou o rosto desenhando o queixo, quadrado, com uma adorável covinha, resultado de um maxilar bem marcado. _Aquele_ era um homem pelo qual valia a pena perder a cabeça.

Sorriu, meio orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo resultado. Depois de pintado, ficaria bem real. E, talvez, ele devesse ter um pouco de medo disso.

Guardou suas coisas, sentindo que o sono estava prestes a vencê-lo. Levou as coisas para o dormitório, escondendo-as no fundo do malão, e deitou para dormir.

xxxx

Durante todo o mês seguinte, dedicou-se a trabalhar naquele desenho, acrescentando-lhe detalhes e tornando-o cada vez mais parecido com o modelo.

Aproveitava as longas horas sozinho com ele na biblioteca para tentar descobrir que cores deveria colocar no retrato. O Lupin seria seu maior desafio: além dos vários tons em seus cabelos e da pele cuja cor era quase inimitável, também havia os olhos...

Nunca soubera descrever aqueles olhos. Sabia muito bem dizer qual era seu formato ou como os cílios os faziam parecer profundos e penetrantes. Mas, ao ter que lhes dar uma cor, ficava sem palavras. Termos como "âmbar", "castanho-claro", "mel" ou - seu preferido - "dourado" lhe pareciam errados, comuns, _insuficientes_. Remus era diferente. _Único_.

-Tudo bem com você, Padfoot?

Sirius fixou os olhos nos do outro. Já fazia algum tempo que o observava, quase obsessivo, e Remus começava a ficar irritado com isso.

- Tudo ótimo - respondeu, sem hesitar. - Moony, você _jura_ que não quer pegar nada na seção de literatura trouxa?

Remus abriu um sorriso. Já fazia uns vinte dias desde que haviam descoberto que havia uma seção na biblioteca onde poderiam ficar sozinhos - desde que não fizessem barulho.

Não tinha se importado muito nas duas primeiras semanas, durante as quais Sirius tinha se comportado. Mas, nos últimos dias, as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco menos inocentes, e começou a ficar claro que não demorariam muito para querer ir além de amassos escondidos entre as estantes da biblioteca. Mas ele não sabia se estava pronto para _fazer_, por mais que começasse a querer.

- Padfoot, eu _juro_ que podemos até ir, mas eu não vou fazer nada.

- Você sempre diz isso, Moony - Sirius se levantou e se dirigiu às estantes, onde o esperaria.

Remus sorriu, plenamente consciente de que o outro estava certo, e guardou as coisas, para deixar a menor bagunça possível sobre a mesa. Em seguida, foi atrás de Sirius.

- Você demorou - o Black reclamou, envolvendo o rapaz em seus braços e beijando exigentemente sua boca.

O Lupin estava se habituando àquela não-delicadeza do Black, àquele perfume não-doce tão diferente de todos os outros, àquele corpo masculino que o imprensava contra uma estante, machucando suas costas ao empurrá-lo de encontro aos livros. E Sirius sabia fazê-lo gostar daquilo, querer aquilo, _ansiar por_ aquilo.

Sirius tentava tirar a gravata do outro, para conseguir abrir os botões de sua camisa, mas Remus o afastou.

- _Não_, Padfoot - ofegou, se recompondo. - Por favor, não força. Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso aqui - mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Seus olhos tinham um brilho confuso. - E não agora.

- Tudo bem - ele parecia desapontado. - Eu só achei que... Quer dizer... Já faz um mês... E eu tô acostumado...

- A ser mais rápido - completou. - Eu também. Só que com _mulheres_. Nós somos dois caras, Padfoot. É diferente. _Muito_ diferente - "especialmente para mim", completou. Já tinha notado que Sirius não abriria mão de ser quem mandava. E isso não lhe parecia nada bom.

- Eu estou subindo pelas paredes, Moony!

A última frase pareceu ecoar pelo silêncio da biblioteca. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sirius corou violentamente, constrangido, ao notar que todos que estavam lá tinha ouvido sua declaração.

- Isso não é problema meu - Remus cruzou os braços, parecendo tão irritado quanto embaraçado. Uma coisa seria ouvir isso sozinho com Sirius no quarto. Mas, naquele momento, só conseguia odiar o Black por ser tão tarado.

Os passos de Madame Pince se aproximavam rapidamente, ponta para expulsá-los dali. Remus se afastou do Black, voltando para a mesa, pegando suas coisas e indo embora, Sirius logo atrás. Iriam terminar esse assunto em algum lugar mais _reservado_.

xxxx

- Você acha que eu não estou me sentindo assim, Padfoot? - o tom grave de Remus fez Sirius sorrir. O Lupin levava aquilo a sério, e isso deixava o Black feliz. - Só que eu sei que não posso te agarrar do nada, sabe? Nem vou sair por aí gritando o quanto eu _preciso_ de sexo.

Sirius riu. Remus era tão tímido que chegou a corar diante dessa simples idéia. E, ao ver as bochechas rosadas do Lupin, o Black sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de agarrá-lo. Mas não podia. Estava tomando um esporro exatamente por isso.

- Eu não gritei! Só usei meu tom normal!

- Que é alto demais para uma biblioteca. Sempre foi, você sabe muito bem disso.

- A gente _nunca_ vai fazer isso? - fitou o outro, a súplica em seus olhos. Remus chegou a sentir pena. Até aquele momento, não tinha entendido a falta que Sirius sentia.

- Não tão cedo - respondeu, honestamente. - Eu não quero ser mais uma das suas conquistas, Padfoot. Já te avisei disso.

- O que eu vou precisar fazer pra você entender que não é? Porra, Moony, você nunca tá satisfeito com o que eu faço! - ele havia voltado a gritar. Remus agradeceu a Merlin por, dessa vez, ter lembrado de imperturbar o quarto. - E isso é _frustrante_, porque não importa o quanto eu tente, você nunca me diz que eu tô fazendo certo ou que era assim que você queria - fez uma pausa, durante a qual lembranças daquele último mês invadiram sua mente. - E, sabe, eu não vou me matar pra satisfazer você. Porque, dessa vez, não sou eu quem não sabe o que quer.

Remus viu vermelho ao ouvir isso. Quem Sirius era para duvidar do que ele sentia? Era muito fácil para o Black assumir uma posição naquilo tudo, já que sempre fora o rebelde sem causa. Mas Remus era um garoto perfeito - e se orgulhava disso. Antes que pudesse se controlar, virou-lhe a mão na cara, dando-lhe um doloroso - e sonoro - tapa.

- _Nunca mais_ duvide do que eu sinto por você, Sirius - sibilou, puxando o Black para si, beijando agressivamente seus lábios.

Em resposta, Sirius jogou-o na própria cama, deitando-se sobre ele. Remus precisaria aprender algumas coisas sobre não provocar um cara que agia por instinto - especialmente quando esse mesmo cara estava louco para levá-lo para a cama.

- Eu nunca tinha visto você agir com tanta paixão antes, Moony - sussurrou no ouvido do outro, enquanto lutava com ele para tirar-lhe as vestes.

O Lupin sorriu, facilitando, ainda que inconscientemente, a tarefa do outro. Era bom sentir o peso do corpo de Sirius sobre si, saber-se desejado... _Sentir_ aquele desejo, enquanto o Black o despia lentamente. E, então, concluiu que talvez fosse hora de fazer _pequenas_ concessões.

xxxx

Sorria, satisfeito, sentindo o costumeiro torpor invadir seu corpo. Sirius havia deixado o quarto pouco antes, dizendo que não demoraria a voltar. Talvez apenas quisesse lhe dar privacidade para se vestir e para tentar descobrir o que sentia sobre aquilo tudo. _O mais sensível dos Marotos_ certamente precisaria.

Levantou-se da cama do Black e começou a se vestir. Uma parte de seu cérebro lhe dizia que aquilo tinha sido errado _e nojento_. Já era bem estranho _pensar_ em fazer aquilo com uma garota, mesmo que a prática fosse uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Sempre tivera um pouco de pena ao ver a careta que elas faziam. _Nojo_. Mas Sirius... Sirius se mantivera blasé até o fim. "Eu sempre achei que fosse bem pior", ele havia sussurrado em seu ouvido, fazendo-o rir. "Você vai ter a sua chance de descobrir que não é tão ruim", completara, antes de deixar o quarto. _Para vomitar, talvez?_

Outro lado seu - a maior parte de sua mente, na verdade - lhe dizia para não se importar. Tinha feito aquilo porque queria, não tinha? Não devia se arrepender. Nem se sentir menos homem. Não, isso jamais. Amava outro cara. Mas isso não o tornava menos homem do que sempre fora. Apenas _diferente_.

- Ah, você não se enforcou com a gravata.

O tom zombeteiro e doce daquela voz o fez se voltar para a porta do quarto, rindo.

- Nem vou - respondeu. - Não por uma bobagem desses.

- Agora é uma bobagem? Por que você fez tanto drama sobre isso antes, então?

- Porque o que você _realmente_ quer não é uma bobagem. Especialmente pra mim.

- Eu sei disso - sorriu. - E entendo que você queira esperar um pouco mais.

- Padfoot, eu não sou nenhuma donzela.

- Só porque não é mulher pra isso - riu da cara indignada do outro. - Sinto muito, mas é verdade!

- Se você prefere ver assim... - deu de ombros. - Eu tenho mais o que fazer - e saiu do quarto, cruzando com James nas escadas. Seu sexto sentido estava ficando cada vez melhor.

xxxx

- Tá ficando legal, Sirius - sorriu para a ruiva. - _Muito_ legal. As cores estão perfeitas.

- Que bom. Era a intenção.

Ela correu um dedo pelo desenho, contornando o maxilar, descendo pelo pescoço. Sirius sentiu um arrepio ao pensar em quantas vezes seus lábios seguiram esse mesmo caminho, em quantas vezes tinham continuado a descer, sempre sob protestos iniciais do Lupin, que invariavelmente mudava de idéia no fim.

Um mês. Mais um longo mês sendo enrolado pelo homem que amava. O desespero, é claro, havia diminuído, mas não passado. E aquelas longas horas roubadas em salas vazias eram sempre tão boas... Queria que ele mudasse de idéia logo.

- E os olhos?

- Não sei. Não faço a menor idéia da cor que eu deveria usar neles... Mas ainda falta uma semana para o Natal. Você acha que ele vai gostar?

- Eu iria amar, no lugar dele - sorriu. Sirius fechou o bloco e fitou a garota.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Lily. Eu não teria conseguido sem a sua opinião.

- Claro que teria! Só teria demorado mais.

Ele sorriu. O encanto de Lily com aquele desenho tinha sido um grande estímulo, sem sombra de dúvida.

A Prof. McGonagall entrou na sala e se aproximou dele.

- O Prof. Dumbledore quer falar com o senhor, Sr. Black.

- Eu não fiz nada!

Lily riu. Ele estava tão acostumado a fazer _tudo_ errado que não podia evitar se defender.

- Nós sabemos que não. Pode me seguir, por favor?

- Vou só guardar minhas coisas no malão.

xxxx

Sirius entrou timidamente no escritório do diretor. Mesmo se metendo em todos os tipos de confusão, raramente era chamado pelo próprio Prof. Dumbledore.

- Mandou me chamar, Professor?

O diretor ergueu os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo.

- Sente-se, por favor, Sr. Black.

Sirius obedeceu, contemplando aqueles delicados e curiosos objetos de prata que habitavam a mesa do diretor.

Dumbledore fixou seus olhos azuis nos orbes cinza do aluno, estudando-o através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua, e falou?

- O senhor falou com o senhor Lupin hoje?

- Não vejo ele desde o café. Por quê? Tem alguma coisa errada?

O professor abriu um sorriso terno diante da preocupação do jovem Black com o colega.

- Não com ele especificamente - seu sorriso morreu e ele entregou o pergaminho a Sirius. - Ele recebeu essa carta esta manhã.

Sirius lembrou-se da cena: Remus recebendo uma coruja estranha no café, seus olhos dourados se enchendo de lágrimas, ele saindo correndo do Salão Principal sem dar mais explicações a ninguém. O Black tinha até medo do que estaria escrito ali.

- O pai dele morreu ontem à noite - o diretor informou, notando a relutância do rapaz em ler a carta. - Enfarto.

- Bom... - começou, pensando em como Remus estaria se sentindo. Onde ele estaria, afinal? Queria lhe dizer que estava do seu lado naquele momento. E em qualquer outro. - Ele pelo menos não sofreu... Não teve que ficar anos no hospital como... - engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do próprio pai. Sete anos agonizando no St. Mungus por causa de um câncer de pulmão particularmente persistente. - Meu pai - completou, tentando manter o ar displicente que usava para falar da família. O diretor sorriu novamente.

- Foi por isso que eu pedi que lhe chamassem. Sirius - o rapaz notou que era a primeira vez que o diretor o chamava pelo primeiro nome -, eu sei que você nunca foi muito ligado à sua família. Mas passou por algo bem pior. E o Sr. Lupin precisa de você agora, mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Onde ele está?

- Ele me disse que o senhor saberia achá-lo - sorriu. - Avise-o de que eu vou mandar vocês dois para casa mais cedo, para ele estar presente no enterro. Quero ambos na minha sala em duas horas, com as malas prontas.

- Sim, senhor - empurrou a cadeira para trás. - Com licença, professor.

Deixou o escritório e, assim que se viu no corredor de pedra, saiu a correr por ele, indo em direção ao único lugar onde só ele poderia encontrar Remus: a seção de literatura trouxa da biblioteca da escola.

- Não fique assim, meu amor - Sirius abraçava Remus, apertando-o com força contra seu peito. O Lupin soluçava, chorando incontrolavelmente. - Eu sei que é difícil. Eu _sei_.

Remus encarou o outro. Sabia que Sirius talvez o compreendesse. Via, nos orbes prateados do Black, aquela preocupação de que tanto precisava naquele momento.

- Você sabe que foi melhor assim, não sabe? Que tem uma guerra começando lá fora e que seu pai poderia simplesmente desaparecer e nunca mais ser visto? Que ele teria que te ver sofrer por ser um lobisomem e se martirizar por achar que isso é culpa dele? - voltou a apertar o outro contra si.

- Isso não faz as coisas mais fáceis.

- Eu sei que não. Mas, sabe, eu tinha três anos quando meu pai foi internado pela primeira vez. Dez quando ele morreu - mordeu o lábio. Na verdade, não ter tido um pai o incomodou mais porque ele teve que crescer sem a influência de uma figura masculina que não fosse seu tio (o primeiro Black a ganhar o ódio do pequeno Sirius). Ver as crianças passeando por Londres com os pais o incomodava mais por ele não ter essa oportunidade do que por ele ser ligado ao pai. - E tudo o que eu queria era que o meu maldito tio Cygnus parasse de me mandar ser homem e parar de chorar. Eu queria alguém pra me pegar no colo e me acalmar, pra eu poder no mínimo dormir. Mas eu não encontrei ninguém. Eu sei que isso não é a mesma coisa, mas eu tô aqui. Eu amo você, Moony, e vou cuidar de você pra que isso não seja tão ruim quanto foi pra mim.

Remus fitou novamente o outro.

- Obrigado, Padfoot - roçou os lábios nos dele, parecendo tentado a beijá-lo de verdade, o que acabou por fazer logo em seguida.

- Agora que você está bem, Moony, que tal levantar desse chão frio e ir pro dormitório arrumar suas coisas? Temos pouco mais de uma hora pra fazer as malas.

Remus levantou lentamente, seguido por Sirius. Os dois deixaram a biblioteca e foram arrumar as coisas que levariam para casa naquele recesso. Uma hora depois, estavam diante da gárgula que guardava os aposentos do diretor.

O Black estendeu a mão para o amigo, que a aceitou prontamente.

- Eu estou com você - sussurrou. - Até o fim.

Abrindo o primeiro sorriso que conseguiu não forçar depois daquela fatídica coruja, o monitor disse a senha à gárgula. Pouco depois, entraram no escritório.

- Eu avisarei os outros dois - o diretor informou, colocando a chave de portal sobre a mesa. - Se for a sua vontade, Sr. Lupin, eles o encontrarão daqui a dois dias.

- Eu prefiro que não, Professor. Eles não entenderiam...

- Tudo bem, então. Avisarei a eles para não os procurarem - sorriu. Sirius se perguntou se estava enlouquecendo. Não era possível ter entrevisto um brilho malicioso naqueles olhos azuis, era? - Mande meus pêsames à sua mãe, sim?

- Sim, senhor.

Os dois encostaram na bola - ligeiramente quadrada - de boliche que jazia sobre a mesa. Sentiram aquele estranho puxão no umbigo e, em seguida, viram-se no quarto de Remus.

- Eu vou ver se a minha mãe está bem. Pode se instalar, se quiser - sinalizou o pequeno armário que ficava do outro lado do quarto. - É aqui que você vai ficar, eu tenho certeza. A casa só tem dois quartos... Já volto - saiu, deixando Sirius sozinho.

O Black olhou ao seu redor. Nunca tinha entrado na casa de Remus; na verdade, sequer sabia onde ela ficava. Sempre imaginara que o amigo tivesse uma vida bem modesta, mas nunca tivera a chance de vê-la de perto. Uma sensação de importância o preencheu ao perceber que estar - e _ficar_ - ali deveria ser um privilégio de poucos.

Abriu o armário. Sem um feitiço de aumento, seria impossível que as coisas dos dois coubessem ali dentro. Fechou-o e sentou na cama, ouvindo-a ranger. Não pôde evitar pensar que aquilo seria um grande problema.

Havia um espaço vazio sob a janela. Talvez fosse ali que colocariam sua cama, guardada pela bandeira com o brasão da Grifinória que Remus havia colado na parede. Não seria uma opção ruim; era, sem dúvida, muito melhor do que os quartos verde-e-prata que os Black destinavam a seus - também sonserinos - hóspedes.

Andou até a janela. O quarto podia não ser um sonho, mas a vista era magnífica: absolutamente nada senão um céu azul límpido, a grama verde e a cerca destroçada do jardim e algumas casas ao longe. Era tão melhor que a sufocante, caótica e enfumaçada Londres que via do seu quarto... _Tão_ melhor que ele não pôde evitar ficar olhando aquilo, contemplando aquele mundo que achava quase extinto.

Sentiu mãos envolverem sua cintura e lábios roçarem sua nuca. Junto com um delicioso arrepio na espinha, veio a certeza de que Remus estava de volta.

- É lindo, não é? - seus olhos dourados brilhavam. Era evidente que a vista de seu quarto era a única coisa de que realmente se orgulhava em tudo aquilo. - Mamãe já vem arrumar uma cama pra você e dar um jeito no armário. Vamos dar uma volta no jardim?

Saíram da casa. Remus o levou até uma imensa árvore, em cujos galhos havia dois balanços. O Lupin sentou-se em um, sendo imitado pelo Black. Balançando-se lentamente, tirou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso.

- Desde quando você fuma? - Sirius perguntou, ligeiramente espantado, ao ver o outro acender um cigarro.

- Meu pai me ensinou - limitou-se a responder. - Só fumo quando tá tudo realmente muito ruim - tragou, num gesto despreocupado. - E tá tudo uma merda agora.

Sirius viu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do outro. Deixaria que ele chorasse o quanto quisesse; luto faz bem. Esperaria que ele estivesse pronto para falar.

- Foi aqui - o Lupin sussurrou. - Exatamente aqui.

O Black o encarou. Remus nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo. Muito menos espontaneamente.

- Eu estava brincando no balanço, tentando tocar a minha própria sombra - sorriu. Aquele objetivo, antes tão importante, agora lhe parecia idiota. - Então, alguma coisa pulou a cerca e me derrubou no chão. Eu só pude gritar de dor quando senti a coisa morder minha perna, parecendo que ia arrancar um pedaço dela fora. E meu pai apareceu. Ele jogou um candelabro de prata no bicho. Até hoje eu acho incrível ele ter acertado, se você quer a minha opinião. O que importa é que ele acertou e o bicho saiu correndo, ganindo de dor - uma longa pausa, que foi preenchida por outro daqueles tragos profundos e displicentes. Remus sabia muito bem como doía ser acertado por algo de prata, mesmo não estando transformado. E, quando pensava nisso, quase sentia pena do lobisomem que o mordeu. - Foi a primeira vez que ele salvou a minha vida _naquela noite_.

Sirius fitou Remus. Não tinha noção de que tinha sido difícil assim. O Lupin continuou:

- A segunda vez foi quando ele me levou pro St. Mungus, logo depois. Eu teria morrido se não fosse pro hospital. Então, ele pode até se culpar por eu ser um lobisomem. Mas eu nunca deixei de afirmar que fico eternamente grato por pelo menos estar vivo.

- Ele sempre foi importante pra você, não foi?

Remus assentiu.

- Ele me ensinou a não ligar para os outros - sorriu. - Sobre isso ou sobre... Nós dois.

- Ele sabia?

- Ainda não. Eu ia contar nessas férias.

O Black fitou demoradamente o outro. Se ele ia contar aos pais, as coisas entre os dois começariam a ficar sérias.

- Eu posso perguntar o que você diria pra ele?

- Que eu me apaixonei por outro cara - respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Só isso?

- Sim. E meu pai perguntaria por que não estou namorando com ele.

- Ele não seria tão compreensivo - Sirius lembrava muito bem de como o pai de Remus reagia a modernidades. Ver um lápis de olho (que, na verdade, pertencia a uma de suas ex) nas coisas do filho tinha rendido uma enorme discussão. Era até perigoso pensar no que aconteceria diante de uma declaração dessas.

- Ele teria que entender que eu estou feliz e que é isso o que eu quero.

- E o que você diria quando ele perguntasse por que não estamos namorando?

- Que nós nunca fizemos questionamentos sobre isso. Eu acho que temos tanto medo de todo mundo descobrir que não queremos tornar as coisas entre nós sérias.

- E se eu pedisse?

- Eu tenho medo do que aceitar pode significar - olhou para Sirius, que pareceu entender perfeitamente bem aonde ele queria chegar. - E também não me agradaria ser exibido por aí como namorado de Sirius Black.

- Eu nunca faria isso!

Ficaram em silêncio, contemplando os próprios pés. Anoitecia, e em breve teriam que voltar para dentro. Remus tinha dado a Sirius algo em que pensar.

xxxx

Depois do que lhes pareceu uma eternidade, a mãe do Lupin veio chamá-los para o jantar. Os dois voltaram para casa e se sentaram à mesa, lado a lado. Sirius notou que Remus mal havia tocado na comida quando deixou a mesa e foi para o quarto. Seguiu-o.

- Você precisa comer, Moony - sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele, e acariciou seus fios dourados. - Ele iria querer que você vivesse.

- Eu não estou com fome - o Lupin murmurou, virando-se de bruços e enfiando a cara no travesseiro. Sirius riu, beijando a nuca dele e levantando da cama.

- Eu já volto. Não saia daí.

Deixou o quarto e voltou para a sala, onde encontrou a mãe de Remus, ainda comendo.

- Você por acaso teria morangos?

Ela sorriu, levantou da mesa e foi para a cozinha. Voltou pouco depois, trazendo uma tigela de porcelana cheia de morangos, que entregou ao rapaz, que agradeceu e voltou para o quarto. Fechou a porta e sentou na cama novamente.

- Trouxe uma coisa pra você, meu amor - sussurrou, fazendo Remus se virar, sentando-se.

- Padfoot, eu não quero comer.

- Você vai comer. Nem que eu tenha que empurrar isso sua garganta abaixo.

Parecendo contrariado, o Lupin pegou um morango e o mordeu. O sabor doce da fruta reabriu seu apetite, fazendo-o olhar, cobiçoso, para o resto da tigela.

- É tudo pra você - empurrou a tigela para o outro, que a aceitou prontamente.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Remus comia todos os morangos. Sirius não o culpava: passara o dia inteiro sem comer nada, e é humanamente impossível sobreviver apenas com um café da manhã engolido às pressas. Por fim, o Lupin saiu do quarto, lavou as mãos, voltando em seguida. Parecia um pouco mais animado do que antes.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Padfoot. E por cuidar de mim.

Beijou a bochecha dele, puxando-o para trás, até que os lábios se encontraram. Sirius tentava se virar de frente para Remus, sem sucesso. Por fim, desistiu, voltando sua atenção para aquela boca que sua língua explorava. _Amava-o_.

- Foi pra isso que eu vim - respondeu, quando Remus o soltou. Ainda sentia o gosto de morango em seus lábios.

- Eu sei - sorriu, levantando-se da cama. Sirius o fitou, com ar de reprovação. O Lupin estava se tornando mestre na arte de enlouquecê-lo para _não fazer nada_. - Vou tomar um banho, Padfoot. E não, _isso não é um convite_. Minha mãe ainda está acordada.

- E se ela estivesse dormindo?

- Eu poderia cogitar - abriu o malão e pegou uma muda de roupas. - _Cogitar_ - repetiu, deixando o quarto.

Sirius deitou na cama. O perfume de Remus estava em todos os lugares daquele quarto, assim como em sua vida. Um cheiro forte, marcante, singular. Poderia apostar que, se se transformasse num cachorro, poderia identificar quais eram as essências que formavam o cheiro que mais o extasiava no mundo, não importa em que forma estivesse.

Abriu o malão e tirou o retrato de dentro dele. Iria terminá-lo: seu querido Lupin merecia que o Natal fosse adiantado em alguns poucos dias.

Os olhos... Só faltava colorir aqueles dois orbes dourados. Lembrou-se do tom triste e comum de castanho que eles assumiram durante toda aquela tarde, como num reflexo do espírito de seu dono. "Os olhos são o espelho da alma", sempre ouvira dizer. E não podia mais discordar disso. Não agora que vira tão claramente o que essa frase queria dizer...

Lembrou-se que o único momento em que eles voltaram a ser dourados tinha sido naquele breve instante que se seguiu ao beijo que lhe dera havia pouco. E entendeu, então, que era exatamente aquela cor que deveria usar: a cor do brilho que só se destinava a ele.

Ouviu os passos de Remus no corredor exatamente na hora em que terminou o último detalhe. Um _timing_ incrivelmente perfeito, como sempre. Sorriu ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

- O que você tem aí?

- Lembra daquele tal presente?

Remus assentiu, aproximando-se e sentando na cama, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius fechou o bloco, escondendo o desenho.

- É pra você - com cuidado para não deixar o outro ver, o Black arrancou o retrato e o entregou ao Lupin. - Presente de Natal. Espero que você goste.

- Uau, Padfoot! É simplesmente _lindo_!

Os olhos dele esquadrinhavam sua própria imagem, desenhada com a perfeição que apenas Sirius conseguiria atingir. Cada traço, cada detalhe, cada cor, tudo lhe parecia uma impressionante réplica de seu reflexo no espelho. E o que o chocava ainda mais era o fato de não ter posado para aquele retrato.

- Obrigado - os olhos do Black brilhavam de orgulho, mas ele parecia constrangido. Não estava acostumado a ser elogiado pelos seus desenhos, especialmente se levasse em consideração aquele fascínio todo na expressão de Remus. Tinha certeza quase absoluta de que ele odiaria.

As bocas se encontraram, em um beijo apaixonado que não acontecia havia muito tempo. Sirius sentiu suas costas serem deitadas no colchão, enquanto Remus se deitava sobre ele. _Isso_ era novo. E maravilhoso.

- Padfoot, eu queria te pedir uma coisa - os olhos se prenderam um ao outro.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Eu amo você - sorriu. - Muito.

- Eu também, Moony.

- E você sabe que eu não sou o tipo de cara que mantém esses relacionamentos vazios e descompromissados que você adora. Especialmente com as pessoas importantes para mim.

Sirius se sentiu ligeiramente injustiçado com a declaração de Remus. Não é que ele fosse um galinha com medo de compromisso. Só não tinha encontrado alguém por quem valia a pena abrir mão de sua liberdade. E, quando encontrou, foi exatamente aquele cara que estava ali, deitado sobre ele, dizendo-lhe aquelas coisas. E, claro, ainda não oficializara nada porque _Remus_ tinha medo.

- E eu sei que isso não vai querer dizer muita coisa porque nós ficamos escondidos, mas eu queria ter alguma coisa séria com você.

- Ou seja, você quer que eu seja o seu namorado?

Era típico de Sirius tomar as rédeas, controlar a situação, fazer as coisas difíceis no lugar dos outros. Remus sempre odiou essa característica. Mas, naquele momento, ficou bem feliz por ter sido compreendido rapidamente. Sabia que não conseguiria fazer a pergunta sem corar e gaguejar.

- É - respondeu, sorrindo. - É isso que eu quero.

Sirius o puxou pela nuca, beijando seus lábios.

- Eu sempre achei que você não fosse querer - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - É claro que eu aceito.

- Eu não queria porque eu achei que você nunca fosse querer, que eu fosse só mais um caso passageiro na sua vida. Mas você tem sido tudo pra mim. Especialmente hoje. E eu sei que, se eu não fosse diferente dos outros, você não seria assim comigo. Ainda mais que eu sou homem...

Com cuidado, para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, deitou o Lupin na cama, ficando sobre ele, como costumava fazer. Se sentia mais confortável controlando a situação.

Beijou o pescoço do namorado, ouvindo-o protestar baixinho.

- Você não quer? - Fitou os olhos dourados do outro. _Sabia_ que ele queria. E também entendia que não aceitava. - Se você não estiver pronto... Eu não _preciso_ fazer agora.

- Você vai me machucar.

- Eu prometo que não.

Remus suspirou, beijando Sirius. Ia acontecer em algum momento. E _ambos_ estavam cansados de esperar.

xxxx

- Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

Remus encarou Sirius, quase tentado a sugerir que, da próxima vez, eles invertessem as posições. Talvez, assim, o Black perderia aquele sorriso bobo e presunçoso e passaria a respeitá-lo um pouquinho mais. Ou talvez não.

- Eu não sei o que poderia ser pior - limitou-se a responder. Sirius pareceu preocupado.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Quase nada - respondeu, sarcástico. O outro o abraçou e beijou sua testa.

- Não foi a minha intenção.

Remus se esquivou para fora da cama e se vestiu novamente. Sirius o observava, ainda deitado, coberto da cintura para baixo. Sorriu. Não era um grande sacrifício, contanto que o prêmio por aquilo fosse sempre ver a expressão de satisfação no rosto do namorado.

Deitou-se novamente, abraçando Sirius.

- Cansado, querido?

O tom debochado do Black fez o Lupin rir.

- Você não?

Sirius se ajeitou, colando ainda mais as costas ao peito do namorado. Suspirou. Era bom estar ali, daquele jeito, depois de _fazerem amor_. Achava-se ridículo por pensar nisso, por se sentir assim. Mas talvez tivesse evitado ser ridículo por tempo demais.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ficar assim, Padfoot?

- Não há nada que eu mais queira, Moony.

Remus beijou o ombro do namorado. Adormeceram imediatamente.

xxxx

Cada um dos quinze dias daquelas férias de Natal foi aproveitado intensamente pelos dois. Não só por causa da consciência de que voltar para a escola significaria o fim de toda aquela relativa liberdade, mas também porque era só na companhia de Sirius que Remus se permitia esquecer seu luto.

Mas os quinze dias acabaram, e eles tiveram que voltar para a escola, para o dormitório que dividiam com os outros dois amigos... E, durante o longo percurso no Expresso de Hogwarts, eles decidiram que era hora de discutir se eles iam ou não contar seu segredo a eles.

- Eu não vou namorar escondido, Padfoot.

- Não foi isso o que você disse quando me pediu em namoro.

- Nós já nos escondemos da minha mãe durante duas semanas!

- Não podemos nos esconder só mais um pouco?

- Padfoot... - o olhar severo dele quase intimidou o outro. - Nós nunca guardamos segredo deles. Nem sobre os meus "problemas peludos". Por que esconder isso? Quero dizer, eles merecem saber antes que faça muito tempo. Você conhece o James. Ele nos mataria.

- E nos mataria também se soubesse cedo. Moony, você não entende que eles não vão aceitar isso? Eles são _caras_! No mínimo, vão achar que...

- Não, não ia - o interrompeu. - Eles podem até pensar isso no começo, mas não iam passar muito tempo nos evitando. Você sabe bem disso.

Sirius o encarou. Tinha medo de assumir, de ser visto como uma aberração ou, pior, um mero adepto daquela modinha bizarra que o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo começava a se tornar.

- Ou será que o seu problema é vergonha de mim?

- Não, Moony, isso não. Eu não tenho vergonha. Nem de você, nem de mim, nem de nós dois. É só que... Isso me dá medo. E daria com qualquer outra pessoa. Mesmo uma garota. Eu tenho medo de namorar, de me comprometer. E não sei se quero... Se estou pronto.

- Por que aceitou?

Os olhos cinza deixaram os castanhos e se dirigiram ao chão do trem. Remus estava certo. Sirius era um covarde.

- Porque eu amo você.

- E que tal dizer isso pra todo mundo? - a paciência dele começava a acabar.

Sirius olhou pela janela para o céu. Era uma manhã cinza, e o sol tentava aparecer por entre as nuvens. Nada bonito. Sentia falta do verão, do céu azul e da luz do sol invadindo o vagão, enquanto tentavam conversar.

- Você ainda teria aqueles cigarros?

- Padfoot... - o olhar de censura dele disse tudo: "não podemos fumar no trem".

- Eu sei, Moony - respondeu, zombeteiro. - Mas também não podemos namorar na escola.

Remus tirou o maço e o isqueiro do bolso e os jogou para Sirius, que abriu a janela, deixando o vento gelado entrar no vagão, bagunçando seus cabelos. O Lupin estremeceu.

- Você fica tão sexy usando esse suéter, querido... - debochou. - Muito. Mesmo - tragou, soprando a fumaça para fora. O loiro riu, corando violentamente. Sabia o que poderia vir de Sirius depois disso. - Mas eu gosto mais de você sem ele.

O Lupin mordeu o lábio, constrangido.

- Sabe, Moony... Talvez, eu disse _talvez_, a gente possa tentar contar pra eles - suspirou. - Mas eu tenho medo de eles não gostarem muito disso.

- Se não gostarem, problema deles. É a _nossa_ escolha.

- Esse não é o Remus que eu conheci.

- Eu não sou de esconder as coisas de ninguém. Você sabe disso.

Sirius assentiu, refletindo. Se havia uma razão para respeitar - e até admirar - o Lupin, era essa: ele nunca fraquejava, mesmo diante das piores situações.

- Tudo bem - declarou, por fim, jogando o cigarro pela janela. - Vamos contar.

Remus sorriu, feliz, e o beijou.

- Estou orgulhoso de você - sussurrou, abraçando-o com força. - Você não sabe quanto.


End file.
